


Don’t You Worry, Love

by Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Blood/Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lap Pillow, Nightmares, Short One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/pseuds/Coffin%20Liqueur
Summary: It’s just the end of the world.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 21





	Don’t You Worry, Love

Himiko falls asleep on Gonta's back and awakes on Tenko’s bed, from a world that’s too _big and emptied-out_ into a _safe_ one, and her chest immediately clenches at seeing Tenko’s eyes start to flutter open, like she just _knew._

She buries her face in her sleeves so she doesn’t have to _look_ at Tenko waking up, or see the bandage wrapped around her shoulders with the blood spotting through; whimpers her _hundred millionth_ apology for the night, and then her hundred millionth and first, and her hundred millionth and second, each one getting louder and louder in hopes that it cuts through the _muffling_ as she curls up tight on the sheets over Tenko’s lap, reminding herself that Tenko is _here_ and _warm_ and she can feel her legs subtly stirring under her - she’s not _dead_ on that hard wooden floor, one of _two_ sources of _smiling_ through the darkness and dread that threads through the air around them bled out and never to be seen smiling again.

Or _heard_ , for that matter, the way Himiko does now, preferring it that way to _seeing_ it through _pain_.

Tenko laughs, softly.

“Himiko?” she breathes, and Himiko curls up tighter. She _wants_ to muffle the tears, now, reminding herself that it _was_ all just a dream, and so that therefore she has no need for them.

“Y — you’re going to be okay, all right? If there’s anything I can do to make sure of it, then, well... I will, on my honor...!”

Himiko sniffs. She turns sideways, tentatively allows herself to rest her head, and pulls the lapels of her blazer, as if the top were big enough to use as a blanket. With a hiccup inward and a high, forced little sigh out, she lets the weight of her head drop, and her eyelashes flutter as they try to shut not forcedly but restfully again.

They flutter again when slowly, gradually, a faint weight comes to settle on her upper arm.

Himiko doesn’t say anything, and barely breathes. She focuses on it like she would a crystal ball, seeing meaning in it.

Tenko speaks instead. “I’m here, Himiko, okay...?” she says, with a drifty quality as if she, herself, is floating back away to sleep; she’s lulling Himiko along with her; the apologies shut down in place of gratitude. “Mmh... as... as long as you _want_ me around... then it’s _only_ over my dead body that I’m leaving you for anything...!”

Himiko’s lip wobbles.

She takes one soft breath.

Swallows.

“...I-I’m really glad, Tenko,” trickles out of her like water slipping through a crack.


End file.
